Who Watches Over Me
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: On the doorstep of Hyrule Castle Link and Midna both get a moment to reflect about the other and how much they need each other, if only for a moment. Mild Link/Midna


Another Link/Midna story. I really can't help that I love this pairing so much. This could be consider a prequel to my story: Link...I...Love You, however it works just as well as a stand alone. This takes place (if you can't tell) right after you defeat Zant and go to Hyrule castle for the final battle with Ganon, this is the scene where Midna destories that barrier between you and the castle with Link's thoughts thrown in while Midna was unconcious. So enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Who Watches Over Me

**Summery:** On the doorstep of Hyrule Castle Link and Midna both get a moment to reflect about the other and how much they need each, if only for a moment. Mild Link/Midna

--

There was a second when he watched her small body become overwhelmed by the power of the fused shadow that he felt worry for the small imp that he had grown to like. A second when a cry of pain escaping her hidden lips, when her form slam into the far brick wall to his left before she lurched again and disappearing over the opposite wall that he wonder if this power was too much for her. And there was a second when her fused self destroyed the golden barrier that surrounded Hyrule castle and she began to fall that he realized how he felt for her.

He found himself running to catch before she even started falling and when her limp form landed softly in his outstretched arms he suddenly realized how fragile the small imp figure was.

The sky had opened up, and the dark clouds that had been circling overhead were now sending rain pouring down upon him. Midna who rested in his arms lay unconscious and nothing shook him from his thoughts as he stared at the imp girl. Not even as the three pieces of fused shadows came clattering to the stone pathway in front of him.

The rain continued to softly bouncing off her face soaking Link as he stood on the path waiting for her to awake however, her eyes closed and her breathing was still soft. Link paused for a moment silently thanking her for what she had done as he ran his hand softly along her face. Together they had gone though so much, she had almost died in fact and yet here she was again, risking her life with fused shadows to break the barrier on the castle to help him again.

When she began to stir a smile came to his face as he watched her, the flooding of relief rushed to his heart as he realized that she was going to be ok she was going to wake up and together, just as they had faced Zant only hours before, they were going to defeat Ganon.

--

She opened her eyes slowly blinking as the rain continued to hit her in the face and that's when she realized she was laying in a warm pair of arms. Turning she noticed the pair of blue eyes looking upon her, his lopsided smile glancing at him. For a second, as for once in her life she wasn't able to say anything to him. Just a smile stared back at her, and for once she was happy to see it.

Turning toward the castle she felt the worry that had laced her body when she first felt the cold rush of the fused shadow take over her to destroy the barrier disappear as the dark white brick of Hyrule castle stare back at her. She had destroyed the barrier and now she and Link were on the final path to ending the torment that affected both of their worlds.

Glancing back upon Link who was still staring at the castle she felt a small blush rise to her face as she realized how warm Link's arms were as she rested in them. This had been the closest in contact she had been with his human form in a while and she forgot how inviting it felt, for a second she felt her world slip away and almost longed to stay in his arms.

However, as she remembered what they had to do a small pain of guilt washed over her, they still had to complete what they had set out to do, destroy the evil that was Ganon, and within a second she flew out of Link's arms and hovered before him.

"Let's go Link." Her voice was soft and almost luring in the rain that was kissing the ground around them and he nodded withdrawing his master sword from his back. The fused shadows that lay on the ground behind her now moved out towards her circling a moment before disappearing in a small flash. After all they did have a mission to complete and they were going to do it together.

As always.

* * *

Sorry kidna short. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.


End file.
